


One step at a time

by RaspberryDevil



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying mentioned, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Single Parents, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryDevil/pseuds/RaspberryDevil
Summary: Niles loves flirting and riling up people. Even better if he could rile them up by flirting with them. Yet he never thought about dating someone, at least not as long as his daughter was present. He wanted to be there for her and not give her the feeling that she is his second choice. This doesn't mean he isn't thinking about it, the possibility of finding a person, someone who is even a better parent than he is.
Like Leo. Leo is a good father, cares about his son and his interests. And he is handsome. A bonus, Niles thinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with some Nileo again! I thought about slipping in a few French words on Niles' part but then I would have to think about the setting, in which city our even country this takes place and this was so troublesome so please accept this vague modern AU setting because I'm weak for single dads & deeprealms don't satisfy my need (one day I write about them adopting children in canon rather than deeprealms but today is not that day).

 

Her name is Nina and she is his whole world. Then Niles meets Leo and feels like he can't breath any more.

 

* * *

 

Niles did not expect that. He knows that his daughter has a weird (not to mention often wrong) sense of self-justification and righteousness – even though she is too young to understand what it truly means – but he thought she was clever enough not to get herself in trouble.

 

_She isn't supposed to do that in the first place_ , Subaki would say, _don't teach her that it's fine to do it as long as she doesn't get caught._ Niles doesn't mean to say these things. It's just that this was how he went trough life and it was still weird to think otherwise.

 

  
But Nina was his second chance and he would take it.

 

Now though, he is standing in front of an angry father with his child behind his legs while Nina looked at everyone but them. He doesn't really know how to start a proper conversation without knowing what had been going on, not to mention that this father – Leo, if he recalls correctly – was rather cute. When he mentioned the name, Odin had already told him that he belonged to a wealthy family, but that had been the only information.

 

  
“Are you the boy who was teased by my daughter? I'm sorry about that. Nina, apologise as well”, he eventually starts, hand on the back of his daughter to gently push her forward.

  
  


“But Niles, he is rich and -”, she starts to complain, only cut off by a stern “Apologise!”

  
  


“I'm sorry...”

  
  


“For?”, Niles goes on, doesn't accept a half-assed excuse; Nina glares at him, but takes a deep breath and does as she is told.

  
  


“I'm sorry for making fun of you in your dress. It's pretty and you're pretty but I think it's not fair that you have such a pretty dress when you're a boy.”

  
  


Not a real excuse, but a start. Niles could live with that. The other one apparently not so much. Leo hadn't said a word so far, only raised an eyebrow while his son was hiding behind his legs. The lack of reaction is something Niles should have anticipated, however his daughter isn't pleased by it. She has her hands on her hips, feet firmly placed on the ground when she leans forward.

  
  


“Hey, I apologised!”

  
  


“And you hurt his feelings. He doesn't have to accept it.”

  
  


These are the first words Leo had spoken since the greeting. Nina just glares at him, as much as a girl her age can at least, before she moves past them to go inside the school building. Niles tries to resist the urge to sigh. He fails. It catches Leo's attention though and after a quick glance at his boy to make sure that he was not feeling worse, he turns to Niles.

  
  


“Your child is very... stubborn.”

  
  


In any other situation, Niles might have laughed, but now he just grimaces, a forced smile following.

  
  


“I'm afraid this is something she has from me.”

  
  


“I see. Forrest, you should go. I'll come get you later after school.”

  
  


The young boy nods, looking at Niles for a moment before he leaves. And when he does, Leo's posture changes. It's not a surprise. Niles had realised that parents always acted differently around their children and he was probably not an exception. Still, seeing Leo with something akin to relief on his face confused Niles.

  
  


“I have to apologise. I expected to hear something else, that's why I was so angry. I'm sorry.”

  
  


Suddenly, Niles pities him. It's obvious that his son is dear to him and Niles knows how cruel grown men can be, intentional or not. In his eyes it has to be one of many times.

 

“Well, I do have a reputation but he is just a child. I'm not going to tease him. Not that I actually care in the first place. But my daughter has to be a better person than I am. So she needs to learn this stuff.”

  
  


Niles shrugs, as if it is no big deal and in the end, it really isn't. In his eyes, she is already a way better person and still a child, so there is a lot she can experience to shape her own opinion.

  
  


“You don't seem like a bad father.”

  
  


“But I made mistakes. What daughter calls her father by his name if not one who was disappointed?”

  
  


“They are still in elementary school, I don't think she won't understand. You can learn. I had to learn as well. That the binary system shouldn't be applied to clothes.”

  
  


This conversation feels too personal for two men who just met, or too personal in general for Niles whose fondest memories began with the birth of his child. And so he smirks, tilting his head and challenging the other one with his next sentence.

  
  


“You're throwing fancy words at me.”

  
  


“I'm sorry, I didn't want to confuse...”

  
  


“Some lowlife like me with big words?”

  
  


Leo seems embarrassed, cheeks slightly flushed but when he looks up to Niles, he sees his smug expression.

  
  


“Okay, I get it now. Provocation expert was it, right?”

  
  


A name he mostly heard from woman behind his back and again nothing he really cares about. It was the truth after all. And it is his cue to end this conversation.

  
  


“I see you around. Preferably not because my daughter was bullying your son.”

  
  


Leo just nods.

 

* * *

 

Niles loves flirting and riling up people. Even better if he could rile them up by flirting with them. Yet he never thought about dating someone, at least not as long as his daughter was present. He wanted to be there for her and not give her the feeling that she is his second choice. Difficult with how much work he had to do and yet they managed. Or so he assumes. This doesn't mean he isn't thinking about it, the possibility of finding a person, someone who is even a better parent than he is. A pretty woman or man, he wouldn't mind either way.

  
  


Like Leo. Leo is a good father, cares about his son and his interests. And he is handsome. A bonus, Niles thinks.

  
  


“Nina.”

  
  


But he wasn't in his league, unreachable, not that someone like Niles deserved him in the first place. And who knows, maybe no ring at his finger didn't mean that he was single; he could be in a relationship outside of marriage.

  
  


“What is it?”

  
  


Which doesn't mean that he can't look after him. Even if it's fixing something his daughter – and actually his teaching – caused.

  
  


“Have you given him a proper excuse?”

  
  


Nina sighs and rolls with her eyes, something she does rather frequently lately. He wonders if this is what people call puberty and hopes that it's over soon. Maybe he could ask Odin about more information. On the other hand he rather wants to solve this on his own.

  
  


“Why are you interested in that?”

  
  


“You need to learn what respect means.”

  
  


“Whatever.”

  
  


“This is exactly what I mean. You're too good to get in trouble, you're a smart child which should know better.”

  
  


Nina hesitates. Her father always compliments her, but it's phrased as obvious statement so she often doesn't recognises those. This time it's her own pride which prevents her from taking in the whole meaning of his words.

  
  


“Fine”, she huffs and for a second Niles believes that his words have gone trough to her.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Niles really doesn't know what to do with his daughter.

  
  


A call from the school because she punched someone wasn't easy to digest. Not this time. He tries not to imagine the worst. It works. Until he sees Leo with his son who awkwardly stands next to Nina in what seems to be a comforting gesture. At least she didn't punch him, he thinks. In that case he could probably move to a different city to escape that family's wrath.

  
  


The victim, in the end, seems to be a boy whose father refused to stay but demanded her to be punished. What a lovely gentleman, Niles thinks, who doesn't even stay and try to find out what his son has done. There was always a reason why someone lashed out physically; he was speaking from experience. And so he tries to figure it out by asking his daughter.

  
  


“Nina. Why did you do that?”

  
  


She remains stubbornly silent. Just like Forrest. Niles almost gives up, thinks about taking the blame for her action and accept any decision. It's not like they have a choice. He hates giving in, but if this helps them, he has to. To his surprise, Leo seems to suspect more as well and doesn't allow it. He kneels down in front of her, not bothered that she won't meet his gaze.

  
  


“Nina. You defended my son, right? Thank you.”

  
  


His smile is sincere and the last straw. Tears are welling up in her eyes and it's the first time since ages that Niles sees her crying.

  
  


“He was bullying the others a lot but the teachers do nothing and then they went to Forrest and... I thought if I pick on him they will stop and take on someone else who defends themselves but that failed and now he... it's not fair. Just because they are privileged ...” The rest of the words is muffled by her sobbing.

  
  


“I'm happy to hear you're a good friend but you can't hurt other children, okay?”, Leo smiles, a hand resting on her shoulder.

  
  


She nods, sniffling. Niles moves next to Leo, taking a handkerchief and helping her blow her nose (it feels like she is three again and he likes the thought). He is relieved, also because this means she didn't bully Forrest because of his interests; maybe he didn't fail completely as a father. Although she has to take responsibilities for her actions. Yet he can't keep up his resolve. What she did was not okay, but for now Niles waits until her tears are dry and brushes a strand of hair from her face; it's getting longer but she likes it and maybe he has to learn how to make braids

  
  


“You should explain it to the director. I'm sure he'll listen.” He has to. “Remember what I told you about honesty?”

  
  


She nods again, looks hesitant, but when Forrest tugs at her sleeve, a sign he would accompany her, she goes. Niles doesn't say much, raising an eyebrow when Leo looks at him with amusement.

  
  


“Thank you”, Niles says, instead of teasing Leo, as much as he wants to, “You just achieved more than I did in ten years.”

  
  


“You really don't need to apologise. It has to be hard, looking after a child alone. I think you did a good job.”

  
  


“You're just saying that to charm me.”

  
  


“Maybe”, Leo says absently, but then he slightly blushes. Coughing, he turns away to regain his composure. “Anyway, maybe you'd like to come over one day. Forrest made a new friend with Nina and I think it'd be nice if they could play together.”

  
  


Niles simply grins.

  
  


“Sure.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


It's a phrase. Niles knows these kind of things, how people offer something and it's just that, a polite way of ending a conversation. Something you were expected to say.

Apparently, this time, it's a bit different.

His daughter really seems to like Forrest and tells him how they play together with her other friends. That he gives them compliments not because he wants to be polite but firmly believes it, how he wants to have these mini sewing kit to learn making pretty dresses.

  
It's nice when she babbles during dinner again.

  
(He missed this.)

 

And he had Leo's number. An extra bonus.

 

They text once or twice, in the morning and evening, whenever they find time; Niles doesn't mind making room for that time. Leo seems not used to texting though, always sounding really formal. And confused. Not that he can really blame him. They might be adults, but Niles still had a habit of using abbreviations he used as a teenager. The possibility of Leo looking them up amuses him, so he doesn't really stop.

  
  


[To: Niles]

Good morning. I got an email from work asking me to stay longer today. Forrest's uncle and aunts aren't available either. Would you mind picking him up for me?

  
  


[To Leo]

I dont pick up nina bc we live close to school but if forrest wants he can go with her i dont mind cooking for 2

  
  


[To Niles]

Thank you! I'm sure to show my gratitude to you properly.

  
  


[To Leo]

Well, i could think of 1 way or 2 ;)

  
  


[To Niles]

I don't understand but if you do, that's good.

  
  


[To Leo]

somehow i have the feeling you do this on purpose

  
  


[To Niles]

Pardon?

  
  


[To Leo]

you can get forrest at 9

  
  


* * *

  
"Papa?”

 

Niles wakes up when he feels his daughter gently shake him by his shoulder. He must have fallen asleep after work. Again. Sitting up properly and ignoring the pain in his back caused by the sleeping position on the sofa, he pats the place next to him which she hesitantly takes.

 

“Yes, darling?”

 

He hadn't registered that she didn't use his name, something she only does nowadays when she wants to have something. This time it's no exception, even if it's a bit different.

 

“Forrest says he is going to art class, can I do too? You said my art was good.”

 

Because he didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. Not that it was the worst he had ever seen, but it was the art of a child who didn't use pens regularly. Nevertheless he believed that everyone started somewhere and she could achieve a lot with practise. He did.

  
“Tell Forrest to ask his father for information and we'll see.”

 

“Can't you ask him?”

 

“You want to go, so you have to ask. I doubt he says no.”

 

She takes a deep breath, puffing up her cheeks, but then realises that he actually agreed and smiles.

 

“Thank you, papa”, she grins, kissing his cheek – something she doesn't do often nowadays, at least not without complaining about his stubble – before leaving.

 

Niles sighs. So young and already able to wrap him around her little finger. He just hopes that it's not too expansive. Seeing her disappointed face is the last thing he wants.

 

  
(The course is, in fact, affordable but outside the city and without a car not achievable. However Leo offers to take her along and Niles has no idea what to think when he shows up once a week at his door to get Nina.

He will miss the two sentence conversation and seeing his face once the course is over.)

 

* * *

 

This is a joke.

  
Had to be.

 

Niles didn't expect to get invited to have dinner with Leo and the children. But the letter which Nina received from Forrest to pass over seemed legit. It's written in a neat handwriting, opposite to Niles' scrawling, and the row of numbers at the end reminds him of the little love letters at school. He wonders what this meant, after all Leo had his number. Maybe he lost his phone? Well, it is quite charming. Niles hesitates for a second though, but since there is nothing to lose, he calls the number, still expecting this to be some sort of jest.

 

The young woman who picks up the phone doesn't really help his cause.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Ah, hello. It's Niles”, he answers, too surprised by the young voice to say something else, before he realises that it's unlike that she actually knows him; he is wrong.

 

“Oh, Niles? Wait, my brother mentioned something like that. Just give me a sec and – ah Leo, there is someone on the phone for you!”

 

There is a muffled thanks, probably when the person hands over the speaker and a short moment of silence passes until the hears the other one's voice.

 

“I didn't expect you to call so soon.”

 

Niles tries not to laugh. He can see the confusion, the knitted eyebrows, only by hearing his voice and it certainly amuses him.

 

“Well, it's rude to keep someone waiting, isn't it?”

 

Leo chuckles.

 

“Well, I suppose it is. So, are you fine with the day and time I proposed in the letter?”

 

Niles is glad that he still holds the paper in his hand, looking over it again to make sure and not because he was feeling anxious about the letter and skipped it.

 

“Saturday evening? Nothing wrong, but don't you have anything better to do?”

 

“No.”

 

It's a quick reply, no second thought spared and Niles is still not believing it. Obviously this is about their children who get along. He is just a parent who gets invited so that he doesn't have to worry about his daughter being at a stranger's place. Even if that stranger already takes his daughter to art class once a week and not just shows up in suits after coming directly from work but also casual clothes which keep Niles from thinking rational. And because of that he wished it would mean more than this.

  
(Hoping is not his thing and Niles hates himself for this weakness.)

 

“All right. So, lost your phone and couldn't text me?”, he asks, teasing back in his voice to cover the nervousness.

 

  
“Something like that. I thought you wouldn't mind hearing my voice.”

 

  
“Well, I certainly don't.”

  
  


The amusement is clear, the possible implied meaning. But either way Leo chooses to ignore it or he really doesn't pick up on it. Niles has no idea how to deal with that.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Niles doubts that this evening will be a good thing. Actually, it was a terrible idea. But now he's already wearing something 'fancy' _,_ as Subaki eloquently put it, and as much as he regrets asking him because it meant he has to wear this grey button-down shirt and black jeans he bought for a job interview, he did look good.

Not that this was his intention.

His aim was to not make a fool of himself for the sake of his daughter but if everything went downhill, he could still flirt a bit. Show off. He was good at that after all.

  
  


“Niles? Are we ready to go?”

  
  


His daughter shows up, wearing her favourite dark blue dress with a red knitted jacket and the purse she got for her birthday. Seeing her calms him. She is his princess after all and he has to think of her when he makes his decisions.

  
  


“Sure.”

 

*

 

This is a mistake.

 

Niles realises it as soon as he ends up at the gates of his really _really_ _**really**_ nice house. Or more like mansion. He wonders if they got the wrong address, but when the gate opens, it's too late to back off. As soon as they stand in front of the door, they are greeted by a man who might be a few years older than Niles. He seems to be on the go though, so Niles tries to relax.

  
  


“Niles, I assume? I'm Xander. My brother is in the living room. I hope you have a good evening.”

  
  


Not waiting for an answer, Xander sends a small smile in Nina's direction and leaves.

  
  


They enter, taking off their shoes at the entrance – just to be sure – and carefully thread forward. Without being here once, they have no idea where said room is, but thankfully, Forrest shows up around the corner, a smile on his lips.

  
  


“Good evening. Father is making dinner. I'll lead you.”

  
  


He is such a good child. Granted, Niles only knows about him from Nina and the two encounters during which he had been worried sick, but he doubted that the boy was a trouble maker. To be honest, he doubted that anyone in this family could be possible to harm anyone in mean spirits. Or maybe he was just too charmed by Leo. Yeah, that might be more likely

  
  


“Forrest? Did you – Oh. Good evening. Did Xander let you in?”

  
  


Especially when he sees him now; Niles is going to die. The other one has this nice purple shirt with a black vest and looked flawless with that small smile. He also misses his question, but thankfully his daughter answers for him. He misses this though in favour of starring at Leo who raises his eyebrow when he realises his glance.

  
  


“I thought I'd bring some wine”, he replies dumbfounded, allows Leo to take the bottle with a hint of amusement.

  
  


“Thank you. The meal is almost ready.”

  
  


They sit down and while Niles doesn't really feel too uncomfortable, he does realise that this isn't the small table he and Nina take place at to eat whatever Niles managed to cook. It's not the old chair which has engravings on it, each for the times Nina became a year older. Not the door frame which had pencil stripes with how much she grew every year.

It's foreign and instead of indulging in the presented possibility, Niles just feels out of place.

  
*

 

After dinner, Forrest leads Nina to his room and left them talking. The wine is good, not just the taste but also the slight red dust it causes on Leo's cheeks. He is still able to control his words though, but not much his eyes. When Niles rolls up his sleeves at one point, they follow his forearms and linger a bit longer before he makes eye contact again. And so the evening passes without them realising, quicker than either would have hoped for, until Niles's gaze fixes on the clock. He almost stands up with a shock but manages to catch himself. Leo doesn't understand the sudden halt in their conversation until he sees the time as well; he laughs embarrassedly, not as bothered as Niles.

  
“I guess we got carried away”, he says, pushing back the chair as he stand up, “Are you staying the night?”

 

“I don't want to take advantage of your hospitality”, Niles replies, remaining seated when Leo dismisses his help with a single hand wave.

 

“No problem. But I can't force you. At least let me call you a taxi.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

They go to the boy's room once the dishes are done and see both of them on the floor, sleeping.

  
  


“Nina, sweetheart, wake up”, Niles whispers, “It's time to go.”

  
  


She hums, allowing her father to pick her up. She isn't six anymore, but she is light enough to not give him trouble and he thinks about cooking more. Maybe he can even ask Leo because he enjoyed his cooking and he assumes Nina would appreciate it as well.

  
  


“Thank you for the evening, it was nice.”

  
  


Maybe it's his imagination or the wine, but Niles thinks that Leo leaned a bit forward, as if he intended to kiss him. Obviously he doesn't and Niles doesn't mention it.

  
  


(He wonders what Leo would have done if he had actually kissed him.)

  
  


“Papa?”, Nina mumbles that night, half-asleep, when her father tucks her in bed, “I really like these two.”

Niles gives her a kiss on the forehead and smiles: “Yeah, me too.”

 

* * *

  
  


Niles is so so screwed. Leo is cute and he wants to kiss him – among other things – but he can't. Because he has a daughter while Leo has a son to take care of. He shouldn't have expected the invitation because now he knew things. Personal stuff. About his siblings. Forrest's mother and Leo's own father.

 

And then there is his daughter who says that she liked it at Leo's place and when Niles joked about him being a better parent and how she might want to stay with them said: “No, you're my papa! Also he would be a second father when you marry him.”

 

This can't be happening to him. He hadn't been married with Nina's mother and if he is honest with himself, he never thought of the possibility to marry another person. A relationship, yes, but he wasn't a type of guy to settle down this way. Engagement is the closest thing he can imagine. And this is the reason why he grasps his phone and dials the number of his friend.

 

“Odin, I have a problem.”

 

There is a pause on the other side of the phone, as if his friend was considering the gravity of the situation; in the end he realises that it must be important.

 

“What is it, my friend?”

 

“Leo.”

 

“The new acquaintance you made?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And whose ass you were staring at?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Who is from an influential family which could ruin your life if you ruin his?”

 

“I'm glad we're on the same page.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

Odin takes a deep breath, showing Niles that he is thinking about it. He doesn't seem to come to a conclusion though. Niles continues.

 

“Nina likes him. I'm sure she wouldn't mind me asking him out.”

 

“Then why don't you take a chance?”

 

“Did you listen to our talk?”

 

“Give it a shoot. In case you need to go into hiding, I'll help you.”

 

“Why do I have the feeling you went trough that?”

 

“Anyway, good luck.”

 

“Don't –”

 

Odin hung up. For a second he thinks about calling Subaki, but despite all of his perfection, he'd probably laugh at him – as much as he likes to crack his masks, he prefers to keep a bit of his dignity he has left.

And in case Niles is going to lose, he will just take Odin down with him.

  
  


* * *

 

Nina is invited to Forrest's birthday. Niles is busy with work, so he can't attend our bring her over, but Leo is understanding. She can go after school and stay the night, so that she can go to school the next day and home afterwards. It's a generous offer Niles accept, making Nina promise to behave.  
  


She doesn't talk much about the birthday itself afterwards, but she seems lost in thoughts and when Niles asks if she's okay, she nods and goes to her room. He considers to ask Leo about it. Maybe something happened, or she had been embarrassed.

 

Now that he thinks about it, maybe she is not happy about the different status? He never thought this would be a problem. He thought he had taught her that money didn't matter. Or is she embarrassed living with her dad only? Leo is a single father, but his brother and two sisters live with him; they are a family. Nina never meet her grandparents (neither does Niles remember them, but that was another story) and the ones from her mother's side might send something for her birthday or special occasions, but otherwise it's just them.

 

Niles thought this was enough.

 

(The possibility of not being enough pains him)

  
  


He really needs to call Leo.

  
  


* * *

 

Niles doesn't call Leo.

 

But that's only because he is standing in front of his door the next day, not in his work clothes but something casual (which still looks so formal, but Niles can't help admiring it). It's not what he expected, especially that early in the morning when he feels like murdering anyone who disturbs his sleep. Leo must have realised because he winces.

 

“I'm sorry. Nina mentioned it was your day off.”

 

He has to look terrible, with messed up hair and old shirt showing himself in his boxer shorts. He doesn't feel like changing though. It's eight in the morning on his free day after all, no need to get ready for a day which will be over before it began in the first place. But he doesn't want to be called a bad host, so he steps aside.

 

“Come in. Want to drink something?”

 

“Ah, yes. No need to, thank you.”

 

Niles doesn't know why Leo is here. But he does know that he is too tired for this because he thinks about going to bed and just taking Leo along. Using him as a pillow to lean again. Waking up next to this adorable face. He was a lost cause by now.

 

  
“So? You came here because...?”

 

“What?”

 

Leo looks as if he had been lost in thoughts and Niles realises that this is the first time for him being inside. It's probably a shady place in his eyes. Not that it bothers him. It's Nina's and his place, something he can call home. It means so much to him, though not in a way that it wouldn't be impossible to move out – it had more to do with his mind than anything else. And that was why he felt uncomfortable, worried that the man he fancied would think lesser of him because of what he viewed as his home.

  
  


“Why you're here, I asked. I doubt it's because you wanted to see my handsome face. Even though I don't mind seeing yours.”

  
  


Leo furrows his brow.

  
  


“You're doing it again. Flirting with me.”

  
  


And this came unexpected. Niles considers various ways to reply to that, but none seems as good as being honest. It might be because he likes Leo and wants to flirt with him more openly or that hesitation, as if he felt hurt – he doesn't know why, but he hates that expression.

  
  


“I did, yes. It was kind of obvious.”

  
  


“Not for me.”

  
  


“I figured.”

  
  


Leo takes a deep breath.

  
  


“I don't think you want to be with someone like me.”

  
  


Are they really having this talk? Niles can't believe it. This is too early. (Or too late when he considers that they know each other for almost two years now.)

  
  


“I do. But wouldn't be able to make up for it.”

  
  


“What? The wealth?”

  
  


“How happy you make me. And my daughter. I'm not a good person.”

  
  


Leo hesitates with his next answer. Because as much as he wants to tell that he was a wonderful person, he didn't really know much about his past, just vague hints he dropped once or twice.

  
  


“You try.”

  
  


“Only for you.”

  
  


“That's enough. We could try together. Step for step. We're adults, I don't see why we can't make rational decisions.”

  
  


“And the first step?”, Niles wants to know, curiosity and longing buried under amusement.

  
  


“A date? There is this café not so far away which is open long enough that we could meet after works and – sorry, it's not like we have to do what I say.”

 

Rules were his safety net, this is a lesson Niles learnt rather early, so he isn't blaming Leo, reassuring him instead.

  
  


“It's okay. I like the idea. It's what you want, right?”

  
  


“What do you want? Now, I mean?”

  
  


“Kissing you”, Niles says without missing a beat.

  
  


Leo chuckles, but when he sees the serious expression, it dies on his lips and he blushes, looking to the side. A small “Oh.” leaves his lips, causing Niles to tense up. Maybe he did overstep his boundaries.

 

“Uhm. Okay. We could do that.”

 

“If I had known you'd react that they, I would have suggested this sooner”, Niles breathes out, one arm around Leo's waist to pull him closer. Leo doesn't say anything, hand reaching out to cup Niles' cheeks. However Niles stops him, as if he remembered something.

 

  
“Morning breath”, he clarifies, a yawn following before he can suggest anything else.

  
  


“Am I boring to you?”, Leo wants to know, placing a kiss against his cheeks, delighted that the other one has a fond expression upon this action.

  
  


“No. I really need some sleep. Please tell me it's your day off” _so that I can wake up and you're still here._

  
  


“It is. Do you want me to join you?”

  
  


“Oh, are we that eager?”

  
  


“I – no, I meant – ”

  
  


Niles chuckles, pressing his thumb against Leo's to keep him from embarrassing himself further before he kisses his neck in return.

  
  


“I'd like that. Be aware though, I'm a living furnace.”

  
  


“All the more promising. I easily feel cold.”

  
  


“Oh? You hurt me, are you just going to use me because of my warmth?”

  
  


“Maybe. But also because you're handsome.”

 

Leo didn't expect that such an innocent comment would cause a light blush on the other one's cheeks, but he has to admit that it was lovely. He'd make use of that information later.

  
  


Since he doesn't want Leo to wrinkle his clothes, Niles searches for something of his newer ones, giving it to the other one. As much as he likes to take a glimpse, he feels it'd be too fast, so he goes back to bed and waits for Leo to change in the bathroom. For a second he fears to fall asleep before the other one joins him, but there is no need to. Leo is smaller, so he is unprepared when Niles is the one curling up next to him. A pleased hum leaves his lips when Leo brushes trough his hair. The blond chuckles.

  
  


“You're like a cat.”

  
  


“Meow.”

  
  


Leo withdraws his hand, looking wide-eyed at Niles who glances up to him with half-lidded eyes and a smirk.

  
  


“Did you just –”

  
  


“Sleep. I can tell that you didn't get much either because of your work. We have a few hours until Nina comes back.”

  
  


“I could call Gunter to fetch her along with Forrest...”

  
  


“Oh? You intent to keep me to yourself?”

  
  


“Maybe...”, Leo admits, though when Niles turns around, he doesn't see the usual smirk but a light blush which causes a similar one on his cheeks in return; they don't talk about it further and close their eyes instead.

  
  


*

 

Niles wakes up and feels good.

 

When he looks at the clock though, he has to curse. It's one of those days on which school ends earlier for his daughter and while he doesn't get her afterwards, he normally waits with a warm meal. In other words: Nina should be home. He reaches for his phone to see how he missed the weekly reminder when he sees a new message. It's from her.

  
  


[To Papa]

Forrest invited me over. Gunter came to get him. He's going to drive me home in the evening.

  
  


He sighs a breath of relief. He didn't disappoint her. It causes another worry though: Is he going to hide this – whatever it was – from his daughter? He doesn't want to but if this isn't going to work out, how is he supposed to tell her?

  
  


“Niles?”

  
  


“Your plan to court me worked”, he says, showing him the message on his phone; Leo squints, the light of the display to bright for his eyes.

  
  


“I didn't call him”, he wonders after his eyes adjusted.

  
  


“I bet Forrest knew. He is a smart child.”

  
  


Leo just hums. It's all he seems interested in doing now, ready to fall asleep again – only the grumbling of his stomach keeps him awake, causing him to bury his face in the pillow.

  
  


“I guess since I skipped breakfast, it's time to eat something.”

  
  


“I don't want to impose –”

  
  


“My house, my rules.”

  
  


Niles changes into more comfortable clothes after making them breakfast, using the bathroom before Leo changed back as well. And then he also did get his kiss. More than one. Until Leo's growling stomach reminds them of the food which is getting colder with each passing second in which lips brush against skin.

  
  


It's a stupid thought, a passing moment, fleeting, but there nonetheless – a domestic life, them getting up together and having breakfast, as if there was a job they had to do afterwards before going back home and eating dinner. But they wouldn't return home together.

  
  


“Niles? You okay?”

  
  


“You're beautiful.”

  
  


The unexpected comment causes Leo to blush, but despite of the honesty, he won't allow Niles to distract him.

  
  


“So are you. But I doubt this is really on your mind.”

  
  


Niles just reaches for his hand, thumb absently brushing along his knuckles. It's just a small gesture, something which grounds both of them. Leo doesn't want this moment to end. Niles has to think the same, he realises.

  
  


“I assume this is new to you as well. I don't know how fast or slow I'm supposed to go, how things have to go... but I'd like to move in with you. Not today, not in the next month or even year. But I want to spend more time with you. One day.”

  
Niles doesn't answer. He wraps his arm around him instead, face buried in the crook of his neck. Even though he was taller, he looked smaller in this momen and all Leo could do was returning the embrace.

 

“Thank you.”

  
Niles is not used to this. Not used to someone who is patient and gentle with him. But Leo is all of that, not just to him but also to his daughter. This is really all he could ask for at the moment.

 

* * *

 

Forrest is nervous.

  
He knows that there is no need to, that he won't be alone at middle school. He has his friends who graduated alongside him, his older cousin Siegbert who will walk with him to school every day and Nina who is already his sister even though no papers are signed yet.

There is a hand on his shoulder, a weight he is not yet used to, but he knows that he will see Papa Niles' face when he looks up – he doesn't want him to realise how terrified he is, so he keeps starring ahead.

 

Maybe that's why he is nervous. He wants to be a good son for him, despite of him not living with them and an announcement of their relationship only half a year ago. Forrest is pretty sure though that they liked each other longer than that, or at least his aunt Elise said that. She was a very smart woman he admired. Nevertheless he couldn't quite believe her when she assured him that he won't be a bother, that his father still loved him and won't stop just because he loved Niles as well. If he would be bullied in school again, maybe he would just go and leave him alone.

  
He shakes his head. No. He isn't going to think about this now. He has to be a good boy and pay attention during class. He might not be as smart as Siegbert, but he will find something he is good at, even if it takes him a while.

 

“Did your father give you anything you needed this morning? I know he had been in a hurry.”

 

  
Now Forrest does look up at him, but when he just nods, Niles kneels down in front of him.

 

  
“You'll go to your classroom like I showed you: Back straight, not looking away when somebody stars at you and most importantly – smile like you always do, okay?”

  
  


It's Niles' way of giving him some comfort and while Forrest knows that he is too old for this, he can't help himself and hugs him – the older one seems surprised, but he hugs backs and smiles lightly.

  
  


“Now go, or I'm going to cry in front of you because you're all grown up.”

  
  


He won't cry. Forrest knows that because he had been with him and Leo when Nina attended middle school last year and he hadn't shed a single tear; there had been an odd look on his face which Leo explained later to him was his own kind of sadness.

 

  
“I see you later”, Niles says before he gets up and ushers him inside; Forrest smiles at him a last time before he steps trough the gate.

  
  


Niles watches him, wondering when he started to think of him as a son and realising that not everything is settled yet, but that these are exactly the steps he and Leo had been talking about. That these little moments are going to define their family. Well, who would have though, he muses, for him to be standing here. It's not every day, but once in a while, him and Leo do have breakfast together, have a few times they go back home and eat dinner together.

 

And they have not one home but two. It's always a relief to see Leo sitting one the kitchen table in the mornings, barely awake yet before Niles kisses him, smiling against his lips. A relief to see how he watches the pencil marks on the doorway or when his thumb brushes the carving on the kitchen table with a fond expression, the names of his boyfriend and daughter engraved.

 

It's slow progress and Niles feels comfortable with them. But despite all of this, there is always a next step and this time, he wants to make it. So he doesn't head home to spend his day off relaxing and walks a few minutes until he reaches an apartment complex.

 

It's not as fancy as Leo's family mansion, but bigger than Niles place, two additional rooms even. Now it's his turn to be nervous, hoping that it's as comfortable as the pictures on the internet had promised.

 

 

After all he longs for this place to be a new home for not just Nina and him but the four of them.

 

(When he goes trough the entry, he pushes back his shoulders and smiles.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading so far! I thought about Subaki as Niles' only friend but not using the few lines from Odin would have been a waste. Maybe in another story. This was not supposed to be this long but apparently I couldn't control myself. I'm not happy with the end as ending but I rather write a continuation one day then let this spiral into a neverending draft in my folders. Also this is part of my Fanfiction Advent calender on tumblr, so I got a reason to post/end this.


End file.
